La fin des vacances
by Miss De Lune
Summary: La fin de l'été. Le dernier avant l'entrée en fac, de biologie pour Lily, de médecine pour Remus. Les derniers instants avant de ne plus suffisamment se voir, avant de se quitter, avant de s'oublier ?


**La fin des vacances**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Il faisait une chaleur à mourir. Lily transpirait à grosses gouttes malgré la robe légère qu'elle avait enfilée, et elle devait avouer que ça n'était quand même pas très seyant. Elle lui collait à la peau et moulait ses quelques formes d'une façon que James aurait adoré mais qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle n'aimait pas se mettre en valeur de cette façon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde pour ça, mais pour ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas aussi sûre de son corps qu'on puisse le penser. Enfin ça n'était rien, de toute façon, Remus s'en fichait bien, lui.

Le matin même, elle avait planté là James, en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à inviter Sirius chez eux pour jouer à tous ces jeux vidéo moldus dont ils avaient découvert l'existence en se baladant dans le Londres non sorcier cet été. Elle, elle avait autre chose à faire. C'était le dernier jour des vacances, et elle voulait absolument le passer avec son meilleur ami. James avait un peu râlé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse les gros yeux et son air déterminé. Elle savait que cela fonctionnait à tous les coups. Il détestait la contrarier. Et il faisait bien !

Ils habitaient ensemble depuis le début de l'été. Ils venaient de passer leurs ASPICs haut la main et s'étaient installés dans un petit appartement du Londres sorcier, tous les deux. Au début, ça leur avait fait un peu bizarre, évidemment, surtout que la vie en couple avec James Potter n'était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir.

Cet homme était incapable de laisser quelque chose à sa place sans le tripoter dix fois, sans le déranger, sans ficher en l'air l'ensemble de l'appartement ! Et elle ne parlait même pas des vêtements qu'il « oubliait » de mettre dans la panière. Quand il les avait retrouvés sales dans son armoire, il avait enfin compris la leçon, mais il avait fallu le temps.

Malgré tout ça, la jeune femme ne regrettait pas sa décision. Un jour, ils déménageraient, et prendraient un appartement plus grand, ou peut-être James hériterait-il de la maison de ses parents à Godrics'Hollow, ceux-ci vieillissaient à grande vitesse depuis quelques années, mais elle ne voulait pas encore y penser. C'était trop triste. Enfin pour l'instant, ça n'était pas avec lui qu'elle avait envie de passer sa dernière journée de liberté.

Ses cours à la faculté commençaient le lendemain, elle s'était inscrite en droit. Elle voulait être avocate. Elle rêvait de défendre les laissés pour compte, les désespérés, ceux qui n'avaient peut-être pas fait quelque chose de bien dans leur vie mais méritaient pourtant d'être défendus. Tous ne méritaient pas d'être envoyés à Azkaban. Souvent, James disait en riant qu'elle voulait faire relâcher ceux qu'il arrêterait.

A partir du lendemain donc, elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle le passerait essentiellement à réviser ses cours, potasser des livres entiers de droit, et essayer d'assimiler tout ça sans que ça ressorte par l'autre oreille ou qu'elle finisse en cocotte-minute avec de la fumée qui sort par tous les orifices. Le peu de temps qui lui resterait serait consacré à la survie de son couple.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Remus aujourd'hui. Elle tenait à passer cette dernière journée de liberté avec lui, à faire des projets pour leur avenir, à réinventer le monde, et à se promettre de ne jamais se perdre de vue.

Ils s'étaient connus par James, ou plutôt à cause de James. Celui-ci faisait tellement de bruit autour de lui, essayait tellement d'être le centre de l'attention quand ils étaient à Poudlard, qu'elle n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer la petite troupe qui le suivait. Et parmi ceux-là, Remus avait tout de suite attiré son attention.

Il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui lui donnait envie de s'approcher et de voir de plus près ce que c'était. Il avait une intelligence qui le démarquait des autres, une sensibilité aigue pour un garçon, surtout à cet âge. Et puis, Lily ne saurait pas trop définir quoi, mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui l'avait finalement poussée à venir vers lui et à être son amie.

Au début, il l'avait repoussée, comme il avait repoussé tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, mais elle avait persévéré. Elle le savait, ils étaient faits pour être amis, faits pour être liés par quelque chose de spécial. Ils étaient pareils, avec leurs différences, elle sentait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, même si aujourd'hui, elle ne prétendait pas avoir eu une vie aussi difficilement supportable que la sienne.

Parfois, elle s'était sentie coupable d'être plus heureuse que lui, d'avoir plus de chance que lui, moins de problèmes que lui. À chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, qu'elle baissait le regard sans oser lui parler de ses petits soucis d'adolescente, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la douleur et qu'elle pouvait souffrir aussi.

A présent, c'était à elle de s'occuper de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait absolument savoir comment il allait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait finalement prévu de faire. Elle l'avait tanné pendant des semaines pour qu'il s'inscrive en médicomagie, passe les examens et fasse des études pour devenir chercheur. C'était une voie parfaite pour lui, isolé des autres, avec ses propres délais, ses propres horaires, et il pourrait sans doute faire avancer considérablement la recherche pour la lycanthropie, elle en était sûre.

James avait même promis, s'il poursuivait ses études et parvenait à obtenir son diplôme, de le financer, pour qu'il puisse faire autant de recherches qu'il le voulait, et qu'il trouve enfin de quoi l'aider. La jeune femme trouvait ça merveilleux, et elle espérait bien que son meilleur ami suivrait ses conseils. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, surtout à présent.

Alors elle avait pris ses affaires, son petit sac en cuir, elle avait transplané à la dernière adresse connue de Remus, avait sonné chez lui et dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, elle l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur dans une balade sans fin, sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester. Il n'était pas question qu'il trouve une raison quelconque de lui échapper. A moins que ça soit parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir ? Mais ça n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lui aussi avait envie qu'ils se voient ? Ou elle tombait peut-être mal ? Il avait peut-être quelqu'un chez lui ? Quelque chose de prévu ?

Elle s'était arrêtée soudainement en pleine rue, plusieurs minutes après l'avoir entraîné dans sa course infernale. Elle s'était retournée, une mine inquiète peinte sur le visage.

« Ben alors ? C'est là qu'on s'arrête ? » Plaisanta Remus, en la regardant avec un sourire timide.

« Non mais… attends, ça ne te gêne pas que je t'emmène comme ça ? Tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu me demandes ça ? Après m'avoir arraché à chez moi ? » S'étonna-t-il en riant.

« Ben… c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte, surtout… » Marmonna-t-elle, penaude. « Je… je vais te ramener chez toi… »

« Mais non, tout va bien, ça me va tout à fait ! Tu… tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Parce qu'il me faut un prétexte, une raison, pour te voir ? » fronça des sourcils Lily.

« Non, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu venais… »

« Ben pour toi, espèce de scroutt, c'est quand même une raison suffisante, non ? T'es vraiment bête toi, parfois… » S'indigna la jeune femme. « Allez viens, j'ai envie de faire un tour du côté moldu. Toi au moins, tu ne me poses pas dix mille questions sur comment marche ci ou ça, je te jure, James est horriblement agaçant quand il fait ça… » Soupira-t-elle.

Ils avaient marché pendant des heures sur les pavés inégaux de la ville, discutant de tout et de rien. Lily était heureuse. Elle retrouvait son meilleur ami, avec lequel elle pouvait passer des heures sans jamais se lasser, tellement ils avaient de sujets de conversation à explorer. Ils étaient tous les deux curieux, et grands dévoreurs de livres en tout genre devant Merlin. Alors autant dire que c'était tout l'univers qui s'offrait à leurs discussions passionnées. C'était ça que la jeune femme appréciait.

Combien de fois James avait-il dit en riant que si elle le quittait, ce serait pour Remus ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas, et avec le jeune homme, ils n'y avaient pas pensé une seconde, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Ça n'était juste pas envisageable. Ils étaient amis, et c'était bien suffisant.

Tout se faisait sans aucune ambiguïté, aucune dispute, seulement quelques coups de coude dans les côtes pour rappeler à l'autre d'arrêter ses bêtises. Tout était fait de soutien et de fous-rire, d'amitié tout simplement. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre, se rassuraient, se remontaient le moral, et c'était tout ce qu'elle recherchait dans leur relation. Une amitié aussi parfaite, c'était même inespéré, absolument incroyable. Et pourtant, elle en était le témoin, et tout le monde le savait.

Ça qui lui manquerait si elle ne trouvait pas suffisamment de temps pour voir son ami. Mais elle trouverait. Elle y arriverait forcément, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas s'arrêter là. Et puis jamais James ne le permettrait non plus. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans les trois autres Maraudeurs c'était presque vital pour lui. Il se prenait leur amitié en intraveineuse comme elle se nourrissait de celle qu'elle avait avec Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demanda Remus en tournant son visage vers elle.

« Rien, rien du tout… » Mentit-elle.

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter dans un petit parc, pour profiter du soleil, et s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe. Le vent doux faisait voleter ses mèches autour d'elle, et elle avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça. Mais elle avait dû froncer les sourcils, plisser le nez, et Remus la connaissait trop bien pour se faire avoir à ces signes caractéristiques de ses soucis.

« Tu sais pourtant bien que ça ne sert à rien de mentir… »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie que cette journée se termine. » avoua la jeune femme. « Après, je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir, demain commencent mes études, les tiennes, et si ça se trouve, on ne se verra plus du tout, et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter… »

« On se verra encore. » répondit-il fermement.

« Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne te feras pas d'autres amis ? Que j'aurai assez de temps pour te voir et passer des moments comme ça avec toi ? Comment peux-tu savoir ? »

« Parce que je le sais. Et si tu n'as pas de temps, eh bien on ira réviser à la bibliothèque universitaire ensemble, comme à Poudlard, comme ça on passera un moment tous les deux quand même. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Allez, viens-là, il reste quelques rayons, il faut en profiter avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. » La rassura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.


End file.
